Tristana's Savior
by ShenandAhri
Summary: Tristana is weary from a battle with some Noxian Assassins. When they catch up to her, a friendly stranger comes to her rescue.


Tristana's Savior

Fighting had taken its toll on the little Bandle gunner, she had taken out her fair share of Noxian thugs. But her weariness had taken her to the edge of the Frejord. Her tired body needed some rest, from the chilly wind and any enemies that may come back around. Seeing a cave up ahead, Tristana decides to make her way over for shelter.

As soon as she makes that decision, her fears are realized in a cloud of smoke. Three Noxian assassins appear in her path. She tries to raise her gun, but the heavy rocket launcher is too much for her right now. Not accepting her fate, Tristana continues to struggle lifting her gun and ready for a fight. Bolting forward, the assassins rush at her looking for an easy kill. Tristana leaps backwards to buy herself some time.

As she feels her death closing in on her, a bright flash of blue light appears and she sees great shards of ice explode from the ground. The three Noxian Warriors fall immediately to the devastating attack. Tristana feeling relief, falls back with the last of her energy gone. Just before she passed out she hears her savior speak in the distance.

"You are safe now my little friend." The man's deep voice soothes her worries as she drifts out of it.

Tristana wakes up several hours later in the comfort of a large warm bed. It is so big,compared to her that she could sleep ten yordles on it comfortably. Looking around, she sees a mountain of muscle walking towards her. She doesn't know what to think at first. Tristana is so use to the small and puny stature of the male yordles, this man in front of her is an Adonis.

"A warm drink to soothe a weary body." Braum towers over Tristana with a smile protruding through his mustache.

"Thank you, this smells amazing."

"Old Frejord tea, soothes all worries."

"You saved my life, I owe you for that."

"They may have had many, but luckily for you Braum was near."

Tristana giggles at his oddities, but can't help but stare into his large muscles. Without thinking, she reaches out and feels his chest. It is solid like a stone wall, but the skin soft to the touch. She sees Braum look at her puzzled but with the same happy grin on his face. Looking down his chiseled body, she finds her eyes near his crotch. There is a bulge there that she can't help but focus on.

"You have enormous muscles Braum."

"Indeed, although the heart is the strongest muscle."

"Maybe so, but it's not the biggest muscle. Is that a rocket in your pocket?"

Braum looks down at the tiny Tristana as she reaches out and places her small hands on his large member. Feeling it through his pants, Tristana suddenly realizes how big it really is. She places both hands on it trying to find its true girth.

"I owe you for saving me Braum."

"Braum is happy to help."

"Then let me repay your kindness, and relax some of these big muscles."

Tristana pulls back Braum's pants and his cock flops out in front of her. She sits on her knees a top of the bed and begins to rub his penis with her small hands. He can feel the warmth of her touch making him harder and just a bit bigger than before. Tristana moves her two hands up and down as they can't even cover the full length of what Braum is endowed with.

Bringing her mouth close to the tip, Tristana licks the end just slightly. Then she makes her way up and down the shaft with her lips. Slowly caressing his cock and kissing her way along it. She makes her way back to the head and swirls her tongue around it with a loud slurping noise.

"Little one, this is not necessary. Braum is grateful just to have helped."

"I am not passing up these muscles for bilge rat or a badger, so just enjoy yourself."

As she stops talking, Tristana puts his cock as far into her mouth as she can fit. It barely makes it a couple inches before she pulls back gasping for air. Without hesitating any longer, she goes back to licking around the tip. As soon as she builds up some tension from Braum's moaning she takes it back in her mouth. He can barely contain his composure with her skills at handling him.

Tristana starts to suck faster and moves more towards the tip as she draws back. She swirls her tongue around it every time her mouth takes a break. She can feel Braum tighten with anticipation. Knowing he is close to the edge, she quickens her pace more and jams his cock as deep as she can take it. She gets about half of it inside and as she pulls her mouth back Braum lets loose with a giant load.

Swallowing what she can, Tristana has to let the rest squirt out as she takes a break from his huge member. Braum picks up Tristana and lays her back down on the bed in front of him. He grabs her pants and slides them off slowly revealing her small tight pussy.

"Braum is always a nice guy."

Moving his head between her legs, Braum begins to lick Tristana's pussy in return. Despite his big and bulky body, she finds him quite skilled with such a delicate task. As he makes her feel more and more pleasure, Tristana pulls her shirt over her head revealing her small but perky boobs. She moves and touches herself as Braum continues to give back to her.

Braum stands up towering above her, he grabs her legs and pulls her body close to him. His huge member enters her, she cries out with both pain and pleasure. Tristana is not used to this massive size, the yordles are nowhere near as well endowed. Braum thrusts back and forth as Trist lights up with ecstasy. Her eyes glaze over as she gives into being filled up by Braum.

"Fuck me harder! I'm a bandle gunner not a scout!"

Obliging her request, Braum slams inside of her with great force. Trist grabs her breasts and grinds with the thrusting. The two of them give in at the same time, both reaching climax.

"Oh god! I'm Cumming!" Tristana yells.

Braum fills her up with everything he has left. She squirms from the pleasure and as she pulls away Braum releases the rest onto her chest. Tristana lays there breathing heavy and covered in cum. She looks up at Braum with a satisfied look.

"Maybe, I should hang around the Freljord for a little while."

"Everything's nice when you're with Braum."

"Yes it is."

The End


End file.
